


A Crown Jewel

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Setting, Betrayal, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Note: Many Pairings are Onesided, Sibling Love, Team Bonding, Twins, Violence, onesided feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, the nations are all gems. However, a lot of the history of this Earth differs from that of SU, and there are scattered pockets of gems throughout the Earth. These pockets have mostly kept to themselves throughout the thousands of years they've been on Earth, but suddenly, something--something big--is motivating these gems to interact--whether all groups want it or not.</p>
<p>So far, the focus is on the East Asian crew, but there will be a lot of chapters concerning different groups, especially FACE and all that. </p>
<p>Short Description: What if the nations were gems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pearl in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stuck with the pronouns they use; it is a fusion, after all, so I figured that might be all right. After all, gems are supposed to be pretty much genderless, though I really do like the concept of the show showing genderless creatures as not basically guys cause 'male's the default!~'
> 
> Anyway, I stuck with canon gems for the East Asian crew, but then I decided to sort of invent some more going mostly off of what we know about gem hierarchy; the NA twins are quartzes, though England is a very high-class beryl: the emerald. So, we shall see. :)
> 
> Names:
> 
> Yao - China  
> Kiku - Japan  
> Dai Hyung - North Korea  
> Yong Soo - South Korea  
> Mei Mei - Taiwan  
> Hong - Hong Kong (cause I'm clever like that)  
> Chen - Macau
> 
> (Use of human-type names is explained)

It was a strange thing, to adopt a human name, but Yao had found it necessary.

He was a gem, undeniably, a pearl—but when he found a pair of fellow pearls, newly made and confused and unaware of their purpose, he knew they would be too confused by such a concept.

They were twins, and he named them Dai Hyung and Yong Soo. Well, twins as far as human terminology went, he supposed—from the same batch. Technically, there were far more pearls in their batch, mass-produced; a single batch may have as many as 25, and that wasn't even counting how many of that _model_ had been made.

The two clutched hands, nearly identical in appearance—except for the more wary, protective eyes in the one. He was determined to protect his fellow pearl, his batch-sibling-twin.

And it was an unusual sentiment in a pearl properly instructed and—well, there was no other word that fit right-- _brainwashed_ , but Yao was glad for it. He had broken away millennia ago, did not miss his former status.

And so, the twins became part of their little group.

Kiku, the amethyst, made of this world and unaware of his shrunken status compared to his fellow amethysts; Mei Mei, the little sapphire who got so excited about everything, despite knowing it was going to happen most of the time; tiny Hong, the peridot who came to them sometime later and adapted to Earth life with only a few hiccups and possibly a lifelong love of fireworks and the like; and then the taller lapis lazuli, Chen, who preferred glasses with his projection and seemed obsessed with working with Hong on various inventions.

Yes, they were a happy little family—such a human term.

And Yao, the pearl, was the their leader.

He would have never seen this future for himself back on Homeworld, and while he missed the former leader lost to the mists of time (a quartz, _the_ quartz that made everything worth it), the one who had brought him here and changed everything in his life, he was content. Happy to care for his younger gems.

He could do this. He could lead. Mei Mei, Chen, even Hong, the young latecomer, who all knew that a pearl was never a leader, did not a breathe a word of opposition—or a word about it at all.

The twins and Kiku had no idea, as far as he was aware, and he preferred it that way, for more than one reason. For one, he wanted to protect the twins from any idea that they were inferior. For another...Kiku. He...wasn't sure how to deal with him, to be frank. Didn't know what he would think if he learned of gem hierarchy.

Didn't want to lose the most mature one's respect.

He chided himself, telling himself he was silly, he could never lose Kiku's respect—and yet, not a word was breathed.

And honestly, he'd thought it would last—it had lasted, for centuries.

But that was about when gems in other parts of Earth began stirring up trouble—not staying in their own bubbles of sorts.

And he knew, from the moment he saw the smirking _emerald_ enter the area, a pair of milky quartzes (they usually came in pairs) in tow, that this idyllic life was about to change.

And he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems do battle, but regardless of the outcome, damage may have been done to the group...

Yao hadn't immediately drawn his weapon, instead looking at the emerald severely. “What are you doing here? You aren't welcome.”

The emerald laughed, the gem on his palm flashing as he brought his fingers to his forehead. “Oh, my poor, innocent pearl...You think you have the authority to talk to me like that?”

Yao bristled at that, snapping, “This isn't Homeworld and you have no authority, especially not here! Get out!”

He could see Dai Hyung and Yong Soo exchange confused glances, though the more aggressive of the two quickly stepped forward to be protective of his twin. Thank goodness, though, he did not draw his weapon, which could have ended badly.

The milky quartzes on either side of the emerald grinned—one had blue, shimmering eyes, and his grin was much wider. The other had purple eyes, and his grin was more subdued. They also had other minor differences, the purple-eyed one being slightly taller and the blue-eyed one seeming somewhat wider.

Also, differences in clothes and such, but Yao was beyond examining this closely.

The emerald was his main concern, that cocky smirk across his face, those green eyes that seemed to bore into him. Like he was looking at every weakness Yao had ever had.

Well, fortunately, Yao did not have weaknesses, he told himself firmly.

The emerald laughed again. “Really now. Who's the actual leader?”

“It is me! You will talk to me or talk to no one!” Yao snapped, and abruptly drew his spear. “Or would you prefer to do battle? We outnumber you at least two to one.”

“Yes, but three of you are pearls and one is a peridot. I'm afraid you don't stand much...” the emerald's eyes narrowed, as he looked at Kiku. “Hm. Awfully small for a quartz, aren't you?”

Kiku blinked, saying, “I am an adequate size.” His eyes still flicked over to Yao in a silent question, a very faint look of confusion in them. “And I am an amethyst, not a quartz.”

The emerald grinned, laughing at that. “You poor gem, an amethyst _is_ a quartz. My my, you seem to have been misinformed—or at least left in ignorance. Why else would you let a defect like that _lead_ you?”

Yao snapped, “That's enough! I am not a defect, and if you have no further business to conduct, you will leave—immediately.”

The emerald had strange mannerisms, and he drew his weapon—a sort of short staff with a curved, sharp hook at the end. Not unlike a human cane, but obviously far more suited for fighting. “Is that it, pearl? Will we fight, and see you all retreat back into your gems?”

The milky quartzes both drew their weapons—large pickaxes of sorts. Well, that's what the humans would call them, but they clearly weren't designed for extracting mineral elements or what have you—they were designed for breaking apart bodies.

Of course, this triggered a reaction on the other side—Kiku drew his whip, the twins drew their spears, Chen's water-made wings spread in a rather threatening way, the very air seemed to chill violently around Mei Mei, and Hong drew an object of his own invention to aim at them. The gem had not yet figured out how to draw his weapon—and seemed quite adverse to doing so.

And Yao drew his spear, of course. “Do not fight us,” he said, rather evenly, “Or you will regret it.”

The emerald laughed. “Ah yes, you are all so frightening—take out the lapis lazuli and the sapphire first. They are the biggest threats.”

Mei Mei was quick to freeze one of the milky quartz's feet, the purple-eyed one, and Chen made it work even better by giving her the water she needed to get him trapped in place. He also sent a wave at the other milky quartz.

Kiku, meanwhile, lashed out with his whip at the emerald, who nimbly dodged both that and a shot from Hong. “You really have no idea, do you? Truly none. You're a quartz, and yet you take orders from a defective _pearl_ \--it would be hilarious if it weren't so sad.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kiku said flatly.

The twins swooped in then, each taking a swipe at the emerald with their spears. He expertly parried, laughing. “And you've got two of them here as well! Tell me, do you take orders from them as well?”

“No. I am older,” Kiku said flatly, still not allowing the emerald to get a reaction.

“No, you're not,” Dai Hyung said irritably, teeth gritted as he took another swing at the emerald, body placed so that any attack would hit him—and his block—and not Yong Soo.

The emerald grinned at this, still not allowing Dai Hyung to get a hit in—and in fact, sweeping under his legs and knocking him over, Dai Hyung accidentally taking Yong Soo out with him. “Ah, dissension in the ranks—that's a sure sign of good leadership, isn't it, pearl?”

Yao swept in then, better at fighting than the twins and more experienced, managing to nick the emerald's arm. “Get away. Get out, and we won't end you.”

The emerald growled at being hit, but expertly slashed through Kiku's whip. “You pearl—do I need to put you in your place? It would be lovely to have my own pearl—or perhaps a pair.” His eye landed on the twins, who were hastily untangling and righting themselves.

A rage filled Yao's chest, and he viciously went for the emerald's gem. “You will not touch them! Ever!”

He missed, but Kiku's whip wrapped around the emerald, pinning his arms.

The emerald growled, struggling. “At least it was the amethyst and not you, _pearl_.”

Yao wanted to hurt him. He wanted him gone, the balance of their lives—and their safety—threatened by his mere presence. So, he raised his spear, intending to smash his gem.

Chen's hand on his elbow stopped him. “He's caught, Yao.”

His face was solemn, and Yao's eyes drifted over, seeing the milky quartzes solidly frozen in a chunk of jagged ice. He could see Chen understood why he was so upset, could tell he was raging inside—but also knew he would regret crushing a gem. 

_Never again._

Yao lowered his spear. He glared at the emerald, meeting his contemptuous, smirking gaze with cold fury. “You will not harm me or mine, emerald.”

The emerald snorted. “Oh, my poor pearl, I am just the beginning—you think there aren't others? Many, many more, on _my_ side? I am hardly the last—I am the flagship.”

Yao took in a sharp breath at that, and slashed him across the chest.

The emerald was in his gem in a poof. Yao picked up the square-cut gem, a beautiful green—that hid an ugly gem. He bubbled it.

They trooped back, after bubbling the milky quartzes.

But he couldn't miss the questioning look Kiku kept sending at his back, not willing to ask, but wondering.

So long as he didn't ask, Yao wouldn't have to answer, and so he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone's still interested. I just got kinda stuck on this one. :P I like it, though. And we'll get to see more stuff with England and Japan in the future! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Milky Quartz is technically a sort of imperfection thing; it makes quartz opaque, or, 'milky' hence the name. It typically manifests with twinning, meaning two attached quartzes.
> 
> An Emerald is a beryl, but a very specific kind, incredibly high quality and a specific shade of green. A proper emerald can go for higher on the market than a similar diamond.
> 
> I made China a pearl not because of like, considering him weaker or something like that. I honestly think the type suits him fairly well, but also, historically speaking, the way China was treated by pretty much everyone who had power throughout eh, around the 19th century, I think, until fairly recently is somewhat similar to the feeling towards pearls, in my opinion. His gem status doesn't reflect inferiority and he is actually a very capable leader and so on, despite occasional lapses of confidence and such. Which, the others have their weaknesses, so...
> 
> Anyway. I liked the sapphire for Taiwan cause I kinda wanted to do a whole new turn on the idea, cause the Sapphire we know in Steven Universe is cool, but I like the idea of seeing other gems that are the same kind but very different personalities. :)
> 
> Hong, I instantly saw as a peridot: not powerful physically, but certainly a smartie pants. I chose lapis lazuli for Macau cause I thought it would make a good balance for the group, and the whole water thing strikes me as fairly representative of his more calm attitude in general.
> 
> Japan was chosen to be an amethyst, and in similar circumstances to Amethyst, for plot reasons. :D Plus, it really does reflect a lot of the history. :)
> 
> I made the Koreas pearls as well, partly because China would connect to them and show the fairly protective relationship that is historically fairly accurate, and for other plot reasons. :D
> 
> I hope y'all like it and it's not totally crazy! Sorry! *cringes*


End file.
